Until We Meet Again
by Broken Angel1993
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lives in New York with her mother.Her life was lonely until she met a person and made it more...interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **The new student

Kagome's POV

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

I punched the alarm to stop its annoying noise and covered my head just to hear my mum yelling at me to wake up from downstairs.I sat up with a groan. ' I hate waking up early ' I thought. Then I went in the bathroom to shower and brush my 20 minutes I got out of the bathroom and started searching for my uniform. I finally found it and I accidentaly looked at my clock...and then I was out the house in seconds.

"Bye mum!"

My mum just shook her head and said: "Kids these days..."

I was running so fast that I reached the school in 7 minutes (normally I need 20 minutes), I didn't stop running and didn't look around myself so I bummped into someone.

"Uhhh...sorry" I said. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful amber eyes staring at I was in my daydream I didn't notice in what position we were until he spoke.

"It's ok. Can you just get of me now?" he said below me.I was on top of him.I blushed.

"Uh sorry." I said again and done what he asked. 'Stupid stupid stu-'

"You said that before stupid."

"Hey don't call me stupid jerk!" even if I said that to myself a few seconds ago,but he doesn't have right to call me that.

"."he said.

'Feh...is that even a word...'

"Why are you so staring at me wench?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU IDI-" in that moment the bell rang and I screamed.

"I don't heve time to do this I'm late!" then I started running again...to be at the door of my homeroom in 10 seconds. 'I think I broke my record today...' I went in and apologized to the teacher and he just said to sit down. I finally sat and started digging in my schoolbag for my book when someone knocked on the door and the teacher spoke.

"Class from today we have a new student to join behave yourselfs and make him feel here I clear?" the teacher class mumbeled something close as yes and others said whatever.

"Inuyasha you can come in."

'FINALLY! I thought I didn't bring the stupid bo-' My hand stopped digging in my bag when I saw who was at the jaw dropped and then clenched when I saw him looking at than the teacher said something that my life turned into hell.

"Inuyasha you will take a seat to...Kagome Higurashi,please raise your hand."

I resisted the urge to knock my head into the desk and raised my hand. He saw who was raising the hand he smirked and walked to the seat below and leaned close to me and said something that raised my hair on my neck.

"Well, Kagome nice to meet you 'cause this will be your hell of a year."he wishpered.I couldn't take it anymore so I banged my head on my desk.

"Kagome pay attention!" the teacher warned.

"I'm sorry" I said and raised my head.

The rest of the class was...annoying. Inuyasha teased me,poked me,even touched my hair and played with send shivers down my spine. ' Kagome snap out of it! This guy is an gruff,rude,stupid jerk who has amazing eyes,well build body and that silver hair...OK SNAP OUT OF IT NOW! ' I mentaly slapped myself.

When the class finished I packed my books in the bag and went to the other class.I was very happy when I found no one sitting below me. ' English will be a relaxing class..." I leaned my head on my hands and decided to take a liltle nap...

~After 40 minutes later~

I heard a ring noise so I came to my senses and figured out that the bell rang and I went to the lunchroom to meet my friends. I was walking down the hall when someone grabbbed my butt. I screamed and turned around just to see the pevert himself with a grin on his face.

"How are you today my beautiful lady?" he asked and kissed my hand.

"Do you really want to know how I am?" I asked him with a seducive voice.

"Of course my beauty." he said and was more closer now.

"Come here than" I said again with a seducive voice and when he was 10 inch from my face I slapped him...hard...

"Ouch! Kagome! Why did you do that? I thought I was your friend."he said in a hurt voice rubbing his now red cheek.

"And because you're my friend you should stop that doing...even I know you won't **ever** change." He grinned.

"Why would I stop?It would be a waste to not touch your curvy body."he said. Just when I wanted to slap him again someone's other hand connected with his face.I turned to see my best friend standing next to me.I grinned.

"You pervet! Stop teasing Kagome!"she said with a voice full of anger.

"My beautiful Sango if you're jelaous just say it and you will be my only one." His hand rached her butt and squized screamed and punched him very very very hard in the in front of us was and unconcoinus pevert.I just laughed and helped Sango with him.

' Why they aren't together yet was a mystery for me.' We half walked half dragged the monk in our arms to our seat.

"So what's up with the irritaded face?" Sango asked me when she sat with her lunch in her arms.

"The new student's annoying me."

"Oh? That hot guy with the silver hair?" Sango said to me and began eating her salad.

"What? I prefer calling him the idiot who has Math with me." I said in a mock tone.

"Okay okay. Now changing the you gonna hang out tonight with us?"

"I doubt mum's gonna stay home so we want to be together know like mom daughter hang out,until she goes to a buisness trip...again." I said in a cheerful tone that ended a little depressed on the end.

"Oh it's she goes earlier than planned me and Miroku will be at Cavallies (a club named Cavalli).

After lunch I had another two classes and I had them with Inuyasha but I paid him no mind.I was thinking about my mother.

' It's so hard without her in the house.I'm gonna miss her when she's gone...again.I'm so lonley" I sighed.I turned my head just to see amber eyes staring in mine with curiousity.I turned my head back and started writing whatever on the blackboard was.

Someone tapped my shoulder.I turned to see it was Inuyasha.

"Why are you making that depressed face?It's annoying."he said gruffily.

"Not your buisness."I said with a harsh stared at me as if I growed 30 feet so I just turned and listened to the teacher.

When the bell rang I was the first who got out the class and hurried home to see my mum.I was finally at my door I opened them just to realize that it was locked. I sighed. I unlocked the door and went straight in the kitchen knowing there will be a note hanging on the fridge from mum.I took it and read it out loud.

_"Sorry honey the boss told me I have another buisness trip.I will be with you another time.I ."_

I scrunched the note and threw it in the trash can.I walked in my room,dropped my schoolbag and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath.

' It seems like I will go to Cavallies tonight.' After that thought my mood was a little brightened.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that I didn't upadate sooner but I did my best to repay you...it will be a long chapter...

And I forgot to tell you that this is my first story I wrote ever...Ok...don't forget to review...and now on with the story! Enjoy :D

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha...unfortunately...

* * *

><p>Capter two: The club<p>

Kagome's POV

I was driving across the street to Cavalli with my mom's car (well...I haven't bought my own car yet...and I just borrowed it for this night 'cause she wasn't home...if she was she would be very very very angry with me...)I was having problems to drive with my high heels so I took them off when I stopped at the red light.

After 10 minutes I reached finally my destination.I walked out the car and opened the door of the club and immediately was welcomed with loud music sweaty bodies moving to the bartenders,waiters and people that usually hang out here greeted me.I was well known with them 'cause I spent here whenever I have time.I felt like I'm home here.

"Kagome! Over here!" Sango yelled.I smiled at my two were perfect wore a purple dress that reached her mid thigh and he wore a fancy purple shirt and faded jeans.

"Nice outfit you two."I said with a smirk.

"You're not bad too Kaggie"Sango grinned when she used the nickname I hate.I wore a short blue dress that was tied behind my neck with bare back and icy blue high heels.

In that moment a too familiar voice came behind me.

"And what can I bring to you except myself,beautiful?"I practically heard him smirking.

"Bring two shots of stronger drinks like...long island ice tea and burbon Kouga."I said faking a smile.(admit it you thought it was Inuyasha xD )

"Wow tonight you want to be in a daze Kagome?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just bring it.I had a very tough day."I said with a sigh.

"Anything for my woman."

"Kouga!How many times I told you to stop calling me that?"

"I'm sorry but I can't otherwise.I like calling you my woman."He said with a grin and disappeared.I rolled my eyes and turned to face my friends.

"Why are you here? I thought you said you would be with your mother you can't drink all of that you hear me." Sango said facing me.I ignored her last sentence.

"She went to a business trip and left a note that she will repay me...again."

"I'm sorry.I thought this time she would keep her promise."Sango said with a tone full compassion.

"Me too...seemed that we were deceiving fools for believing in that...again." I said with a voice full of sorrow.

"Kagome I-"

"Here are your drinks my beauty and they are on the house 'cause you didn't showed up in a very long time." Kouga said with a smile cutting Sango's galred at the waiter while I thanked he disappeared she tried again.

"...Kagome I-" she said again while I drank up the burbon and ice tea in matter of seconds to cut her off...again.

"That's enough conversation.I came here to later." And with that I pulled Sango on the dance floor.

We began moving to the beat,swayed our hips and let herself loose in the sea of bodies and booming music.I always loved to said I was one of the best dancers in the club.

Till now almost all eyes were at her and her gracefully yet sexy moves.

Inuyasha's POV

I was dancing with a girl who's name I didn't even know when I noticed long black hair followed her every move with a curvy perfect body was making moves that were so graceful but in other way so appealing that most of the male kind were staring at her with lust in their eyes.I stopped dancing and started moving toward her without even noticing.I sneaked my arms around her tiny waist and started dancing with she leaned against me and I was in heaven.I didn't know anything about her but I felt familiar with her body but I ignored that fact.I was too drunk to care in fact.

A new song started and I turned her around to see her I saw her face I felt something tinge my heart.I felt I knew her from long light brown eyes were staring in mine so intense that I thought she felt the same and put her arms around my neck as we started dancing like we longed for eachother for years.

Kagome's POV

I was now dancing alone 'cause Miroku pulled Sango with him to dance.I just smiled at how they cute were.I could care less if I was dancing alone or with someone.I swayed my hips to the beat when I felt two muscular arms around my waist and pulling me into him more and felt something I couldn't put my finger on it.I leaned on him and started dancing with him.I didn't know if it was really my doing or it was the alcohol I drank erlier not that I paided much attention to that I was too drank.I relaxed against him and moved my body with his.

When a new song started he turned me around and put his hands around my waist again.I was slightly taken back when I gazed into deep amber eyes and felt ache im heart so strong that I couldn't a second breath and thought he felt the same so I put my arms around his neck.I never danced like this before.I felt like he was mine and could do what I wanted with him...feel him...touch him...kiss him...

I felt soft lips on my neck and felt like I'm on fire where his lips touched me so I pulled to gaze him in the just stared at me like he did something wrong.I wanted to feel that sensation again so I just smiled at him and then kissed him.

Inuyasha's POV

The feeling when I saw her smile was was like I knew that smile for years...and that full lips...I longed for them.I didn't know then I felt pressure on my lips that couldn't be mistaken...it was her lips.I couldn't concetrate anymore.I couldn't even think anymore.I didn't care where I was it was just important that I was with her.

Her soft lips moved against mine with sinless rhythm.I wraped my hand thightly around her waist and the other in her hair to deepen the kiss.I lightly bit her bottom lip asking her silently for entrance and she obeyed with opening her tasted like honey and vanilla mixed with alcohol but I paid it no mind.I loved her taste and I felt that this wasn't the first time I kissed lips didn't parted for air,it was like all I needed was her...not air...but her lips.

I backed her against the wall though she didn't only responded by thightering her arms around my neck.I picked her up a little,just enough that her feet didn't touch the ground hooked her legs around his waist so that they were in a very intimate position and lost ourself in pure pleasure and desires.

Miroku and Sango's POV

Miroku and Sango were dancing until they noticed their friend was dancing with guess who? It was Inuyasha but it seemed they didn't recognized each other 'cause they were too drunk for that.

"Wow...I didn't know Kagome liked him...sooo much." He said as he watched the couple kissing and backing against the wall.

"Yeah I 's maybe that or the alcohol they do you think we should separate them?"

"Why let them want also to enjoy the evening ?"He said as he pulled Sango blushed but didn't complain.

After few minutes Miroku nuzzeled her neck and she leaned more on trailed with his nose her jaw line until he finaly came to her stared at her for a second before he crushed his lips to responded immediately with openning her kissed until the need for air separated and gazed into each others kissed again and let their minds fly somewhere were kissing and dancing until Miroku spoke.

"I think we must home."He said.

"Why?It's not that late."She said as she looked at Miroku.

"Believe it will be if we don't do something"He said as Sango confused stared at just nodded in some turned around and saw Kagome and Inuyasha in an most intimate position they could be with their clothes 's legs were hooked around Inuyasha's waist and Inuyasha now was exploring her neck to the V line of the blushed and saw that she and Miroku weren't the only one who noticed the couple.

"You're must stop this.I'll wait in your ."And with that she pushed Miroku to the heated pair.

Kagome's POV

I was kissing the 'boy' I felt familiar with until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Go away." He growled.

"Sorry no can must go."Said the one who tapped his I heard the voice I immediately opened my eyes and stopped kissing him,unhooked my legs and blushed.

"Miroku why so early?It's not even two o' where's Sango? "I said as mysterious guy put his hand around my waist in a protective manner.

"Who's this guy?"He growled and glared at Miroku.I rolled my just ignored him and looked at Miroku who answered my question.

"She's at the car 'cause she doesn't feel we go now?"He said and pulled at my arm to remove me from the guy who had a protective arm around me who just pulled me back and glared at Miroku.I sighed,put my hand on his shoulder and glazed into his deep amber eyes which softened.

"It's ok.I must go...Until we meet again."Something familar was in that sentence but I ignored it and started walking to Miroku until a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I'm sure we will."He said huskily that caused shivers up my spine.

"And by the way what's your name?" He said with a smile.I smiled back.

"I'm Kagome...ummm..."I said in a soft tone which suprised me.

"Inuyasha and don't forget me."He said as he kissed me this time it was so gentle and soft that I could melt right then in his arms.

"Never."I whispered without realizing what I said to him.I know I sound like cliche but it was like my heart took control and confessed that on his lips as I turned and walked to stared at me with a raised eyebrow.I ignored him and thought about the conversation that was like a deja vu to me.I started to feel a little dizzy and Miroku noticed it too so he put his arm around my waist so that I can't fell on the floor.

After few mintes swimming between the dancing bodies we finally reached the door.I immediately felt better when I felt the cold breeze on my skin.I was moving my legs though Miroku carried all my weigh.I didn't noticed when we reached the car and Sango.I fell asleep long ago.I felt that someone picked me up and after a while carried me to my bedroom.I knew that because I felt my soft sheets and felt pressure on my forhead and cheek.

Miroku's POV

When I reached the car Sango was sitting in my car.I looked down at Kagome just to see her asleeep.I shook my head and laid Kagome gently in her car which wasn't far from I pulled out the parking lot and drived to Kagome's house,Sango following me with my we reached her house I picked Kagome gently up and Sango opened Kagome's doorway with her reverse key in her purse.I walked up the stairs to her room and Sango opened the door again and pulled up the covers so I could laid her on her bed and pulled the coveres on her.I smiled when I saw her roll on the bed.I leaned in and kissed her forhead and Sango her of groping her I loved Kagome like my little sister and I would do anything for smiled at me, pulled me out the room turned the light off and locked the door with her spare key which Kagome gave walked to my car hand in hand and opened the door for her to I walked to my seat and started driving to Sango's house.I rested my hand on her leg and she obviously ddn't mind.I parked my car and we kissed for good five minutes when she opened her door saying.

"See you tomorow."She said as she tried to went out the car.I pulled her arm back,kissed her again and wishpered in her ear.

"I can't wait."And kissed her on her just smiled and went to her she reached her doorway she waved and went in.I pulled out and started driving to my house.I smiled to myself.I finally got together with Sango.I was very happy with that fact.

I chuckled when I thought about Kagome in the morning with her hangover and her makeout session with 'll go crazy tomorow.I hoped that she would forget about the makeout with HIS good.I laughed and went to my bedroom.

Kagome's POV

_"Please don't do this.I can't bear being alone again I don't want to leave you." I sobbed out as I clinged to a boy like it was my lifeline._

_The mysterious person embraced me tightly and burried his face in my hair._

_"I don't want to...but it must be done.I can't put you in danger anymore and you must go with your mother or your father will seek for you soon if you don't go now."He said as he pulled me of him and grasped my tiny little hand._

_"I'll be always with you in your will be only a little until we met again."He said as his amber eyes gazed at mine with such intensity that I couldn't look away._

_"Promise?"I managed to say in a tiny voice._

_"Promise. Can you promise me something?"I nodded against his shoulder as he pulled me into an embrance again._

_"Don't forget me..."He wishpered in my hair._

_"Never." I said with such soft voice that it surprised smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips._

_"Goodbye Kagome"he said with tears in his eyes._

_"Goodbye..."I said as I tried to glaze back into his deep amber eyes but mine were covered in mother called my name so I turned around and went to her and at half of the way I turned to the little boy with amber eyes._

_"I will never forget you..."My lips opened saying his name._

_"I-"_

I woke up heavily panting with cold sweat covering my head...which was close to was my worst hangover I ever had.

"What the hell was that?"I remebered my was so real like it happened...I tried to remember but of course I could possibly be my past 'cause I don't remember a thing before that horrible accident.I know that I was six years old when it happened and we were moving from my dad because they got divorced and I left with my mum and before that is a blank space to me,even that I didn't remember,my mum told me that.I've had amnesia...well sort of.

Even if I don't know anything before the accident I can too well remember the accident like it was terrified eyes looking at the truck who was closer and closer to me every second I stood there incredible pain...the suffering screams and breaths that came from my broken body covered with sweat and with my own last thing I remebered before I blacked out was the two arms that held me strongly and a face with deep amber eyes that was also soaking in his own blood.I remember he said something...

"Don't forget me..."

That sentence hit me like lightning.I remembered again the last dream I had and the boy who had the same amber eyes like the one at the accident...yes...it was the same person I dreamed last head throbbed like it wanted to block the way of my thoughts.I turned around to see how much time the digital alarm said it was , now it wasn't worth to lay back... it was 30 minutes until my alarm would turn on so I decided to have a nice hot bath to I finished with dressing up I went downstairs and made breakfast and drank coffee 'cause my head was killing me.I made pancakes for myself and sat to eat.

' I wonder who that boy is...wait...how did I get home last night?I can't even remember last night alone leave the fact I can't remember my 's official...My life sucks.' I finished my breakfast and headed to my room for my bag and went to school.I was deep in thought while I was thinking last night so I didn't noticed someone walking behind me and just then someone wrapped arms around my waist and a hot breath washed over my neck.

"Hi."

I screamed and turned around just to see the idiot himself rolling on the ground while laughing.

"You jerk!It's not funny! I could have an heart attack because of you!"I screamed at the still laughing on the floor Inuyasha.

"It would be if you just saw your face."He started laughing again.

"Idiot."I murmured as walked again the way to school.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't mean to scare you too much."I ignored him.

"Okay okay.I'm sorry."I stopped walking and turned around.

"Was that so hard to say?Now if you don't want to be late to school we should get going."

"You're so bossy..."He said under his breath.

"What did you say?"I said as I faced him.I narrowed my eyes.

"Umm...Nothing!"He said quickly.

"I thought that."It was a comfortable silence until Inuyasha broke it with one simple question.

"Why were you so angry yesterday with me?I just asked you something."He stated and stared at me.I sighed and ducked my head down.

"Can you answer the damn question?"He said in a gentler tone.I stared at him for a minute.

"Because my life that enough for you as an answer?"I said in a soft tone as I turned from him and he grabbed my hand and brought my chin up so I could face him.

"No.I want to hear the reason why your life sucks."He said as he tighten his grip on my hand.I sighed and gazed at the ground.

"Simple, because I don't have my mum said that she will stay with me all day to have you know mother-daughter we have once in year if I'm lucky but as always she cancels that 'cause she has a business trip.I'm alone again in my own house like always."I sighed again.

"What?Where's your father?Don't you have a brother or sister...or any family?"My face hardened with every word he spoke.

"No,I don't have a father, I don't have a brother or a sister and I don't have a so called **family**.I don't even remember if I have."I muttered with a far away look.

"What do you mean with that last sentence?" He said with a suspicion voice.

"Uhh..nothing!"I said too quickly and he narrowed his eyes.'Made up something quickly Kagome...'

"Uhh...you see the last time I saw my family and my father I was very young so I can't remember anything."

'Yes...that could work...Good save up!' I mentally congratulated myself.' The reason I didn't told him the truth 'cause I don't want anyone's Sango and Miroku don't know about this.

"Alright then.I thought you had some secret you didn't want to tell me."He chuckled.

"Hahaha...you're so silly...hehehe."I said with a idiotic expression on my face just stared at me like I was crazy...okay...maybe I am...but that's not the point here it's obvious and that-

The school bell rang at that moment and cut my mind conversation.

"Ahhh!We're late at school!" And with that I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started running to school.


End file.
